Papai Noel Existe
by PaulaSammet
Summary: ONESHOT Um conto de Natal pra mostrar que o Espírito Natalino pode mudar algumas coisas.


**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada, Toei e afins... Se SS fosse meu, o Seiya não aparecia e o Saga já tava casado comigo. \o/**

**Hellooooo... Guess whooooo?  
IUHAIAUHUAHUIA... Tá eu sei, não teve graça... Mas enfim, não to aqui pra fazer graça e sim falar da minha fic aí embaixo. Antes de mais nada, ela é uma fic bobinha e simples tá? Não exijam muito u.u Quem me conhece sabe que eu já tenho um bom tempinho de FF. net e nunca tinha feito uma fic temática com datas especiais, mas esse ano, me deu um estalo na cabeça e eu resolvi fazer... Não é uma fiiiiicccccc, mas dá pra ler... Eu quis mostrar o que o espírito natalino pode fazer com as pessoas, tipo, fazê-las enxergar algo e consertar um erro. Não sei se consegui isso, mas.  
Anyway... Sorry pela demora em postar capitulos novos, mas eu tava super enrolada na faculdade com trabalhos e tudo mais (maldito TCC) e não tinha absolutamente tempo nenhum, nem pra mim.  
Entáo é isso...**

**Um Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo a todos aqueles que lêem minhas fics e que me deixam reviews e pros que não deixam também. Que todos tenhamos um Natal e um Ano Novo cheio de coisas boas e capítulos novos! xD Boa leitura pra vocês...**

* * *

**Papai Noel Existe**

Ele, loiro, olhos verdes, cabelos ondulados e compridos, 1,88m, empresário bem sucedido, herdeiro de uma empresa automobilistica de grande tradição no mercado mundial, casado, pai de uma linda menina.  
Ela, ruiva, olhos castanhos, morena, dentista, dedicada ao trabalho, dona de uma clinica integrada, casada, mãe de uma linda menina.  
Os dois podiam ser lindos junstos, mas aquela magia, completou sua dissipação quando da boca de uma deles saiu a frase de três palavrinhas que não tem mágica nenhuma: "quero o divórcio"  
Pedir o divórcio por si só já é uma crueldade, mas nesse caso a crueldade do pedido veio do fato dele ter sido feito há exatos sete dias antes das vésperas do Nascimento de Cristo.

- Você não tem coração!  
- Eu não tenho coração?! Você tem idéia do que acabou de me dizer pra que as coisas terminassem assim?  
- Você pensou na sua filha? Ah, desculpe, eu esqueci que você só pensa em você!  
- Fala baixo senão ela pode ouvir!  
- Ah! Agora você se importa com ela!  
- Eu proíbo você de falar sobre isso com ela antes do Natal!  
- Você não precisa me proibir de fazer isso! Acha por acaso que eu quero que a minha filha não tenha o Natal que ela merece ter? Eu jamais teria coragem de fazer isso com ela.  
- Ótimo. A gente com ela depois que passarem as festas. Enquanto isso, nós continuamos a viver como sempre vivemos. De aparências. - disse e saiu de dentro do quarto, ouvindo um rosnado e com certeza mais um vaso de cristal se quabrando no choque com a porta atrás de si.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu um suspiro cansado. Estava farto de tudo aquilo. Era todo dia a mesma historia. Todo dia. Alguns xingamentos, palavras druas e algum objeto de decoração acabava estilhaçado. Mais um pouco e com certeza enlouqueceria.

- Papai.  
- Hey... Como vai princesa? - pegou a menina no colo.  
- Você e a mamãe estavam brigando de novo?  
- Claro que não meu bem. Nós estavamos apenas... er... conversando.  
- Não. Sempre que vocês brigam mamãe grita e quebra alguma coisa. E quando sou eu que quebro, ela briga comigo. Mas ela vive quebrando as coisas pela casa e ninguém briga com ela.

Ele soltou uma leve risada. Acariciou os cabelinhos da menina, deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha e a pôs novamente no chão.

- Papai, quer ver o desenho novo que eu fiz do Papai Noel?  
- Agora não minha princesa, papai tem que trabalhar.  
- Sempre que eu chamo o senhor pra ver alguma coisa o senhor tem que trabalhar.  
- É porque o papai tem muita coisa pra fazer filha. Mas eu prometo que quando chegar eu vejo.  
- Tá bom. - a menina saiu correndo alegre pelo extenso corredor.

Ele ajeitou a gravata, vestiu o paletó, pegou as chaves do carro no console de vidro com pés de mármore ao lado da porta, entrou no elevador e desceu.  
Dentro do quarto ela continuava remoendo a briga.

- Eu te odeio Saga. Eu te odeio!

Cansada daquele ambiente, resolveu sair dali e fazer alguma coisa para espairecer a mente. Ao chegar à sala, encontrou a filha sentada na mesa da sala cercada de lápis de cores e canetas coloridas.

- O que está fazendo meu anjo?  
- Outro desenho do Papai Noel, mãe. Pra por perto da árvore quando ele vier.  
- Que lindo. Quer ajuda?  
- Você não vai dizer que tem que ir trabalhar, vai? - perguntou com os olhinhos tristes.  
- Claro que não meu anjo! E quer saber? Acho que a gente pode fazer o desenho ficar mais bonito!  
- Sério? Como?  
- Lynette!  
- Sim senhora?  
- Vá até meu quarto e pegue meu estojo de sombras.  
- Mais alguma coisa senhora?  
- Sim. Limpe também aqueles pedaГos de vidro do vaso que eu quebrei.  
- Sim senhora, com licenГa.

Naquele dia, mãe e filha passaram o tempo todo juntas e se divertindo, como já haviam passado muitos dias. A noite quando Saga chegou, eles decidiram que ela ficaria no quarto que era do casal e ele ia para o quarto de hóspedes.

**X--X--X--X **

22 de dezembro, 10:17 P.M.

- Mamãe, o papai não vem pra casa?  
- Claro que sim meu anjo. - respondeu afangando os cabelinhos acobreados.

Era uma menina linda. Os cabelos ruivos acobreados eram uma mistura dos cabelos dos pais. Um dia estavam cheios de cachos como os de Madelleine e outro estavam apenas ondulados e rebeldes como os de Saga. Os olhos e as feições eram todas todas do pai, mas a boca e o jeito eram todos da mãe. Seu nome era Alice. Sim, como a Alice do PaМs das Maravilhas. E contava com 6 anos.

- Então por que ele tá demorando? - perguntou esfregando os olhinhos mortos de sono.  
- As ruas devem estar cheias, meu anjo. papai deve estar preso no trБnsito.  
- Mas ele tá demorando muito. Queria falar com ele antes de dormir.  
- Olha só, a gente faz o seguinte. Já passou bastante da sua hora de ir pra cama, então, você vai agora e quando o papai chegar eu prometo que ele vai dar um beijo em você, tá?  
- Tá bom.

Madelleine levou a pequena Alice no colo até o quarto. A criança já ia cochilando e ressonando baixinho. Quando sentiu-se na cama, ela chamou pela mãe.

- Mamãe.  
- Hum?  
- Papai Noel vai demorar pra chegar?  
- Papai Noel vem só dia de Natal, meu anjo.  
- Sabe o que eu pedi pra ele esse ano?  
- Hum... Aposto que foi uma boneca bem bonita e bem grande, que fala, anda, canta.  
- Não.  
- Então foi uma casa de bonecas, toda rosa, com móveis e bichinhos.  
- Também não. Eu pedi pro Papai Noel pra você e o papai pararem de brigar e ficarem juntos pra sempre!

Aquele pedido. Ao ouvir as palavras da menina, Madelleine ficou estática. Pedi para que ficassem juntos para sempre. Quando foi mesmo que tudo começou realmente a desmoronar em sua vida? Ah sim, naquele mesmo momento. Forçou um sorriso e deu um beijo na filha.

- Boa noite meu amor

- Boa noite mamãe.

Saindo do quarto da filha, se dirigiu à sala.Olhou todo o aposento e pensou no porquê das coisas estarem assim, como estavam. Sempre fôra dedicada, exigente, compenetrada em qualquer coisa que fazia. Uma bela prova daquilo era a cobertura onde morava com Saga e Alice. Decorada com capricho e cuidado. O couro branco do sofá, assim como as cadeiras da sala de jantar ali ao lado, os tapetes também brancos, na sala de jantar, a mesa de tampo de vidro jateado, com desenhos florais, coberta com um caminho de mesa de renda francesa, e os pés de mármore, tal qual o console que ficava ao lado da porta. Tudo branco, contrastando com a decoração natalina feita por velas vermelhas e douradas, castiçais com fitas aramadas e arranjos natalinos, além de papais e mamães Noel e o luxuoso pinheiro, adornado com laços de fitas, anjos dourados, bolas vermelhas e douradas.  
Mas se ela realmente era dedicada a tudo o que fazia, por que então eu casamento estava acabando?  
Puxou uma das cadeiras brancas e sentou-se à mesa com toda polidez que tinha. Mexeu na renda francesa, sentindo o relevo macio com os dedos, já sentindo seus olhos marejarem. Não aguentando mais lutar contra os soluços, envolveu o rosto com as duas mãos finas e pequenas, entregando-se ao choro pesado.  
Já devia ser por volta das 11:30 quando Saga adentrou o apartamento. Rapidamente Madelleine enxugou as lágrimas e engoliu o choro.

- Desculpe a demora. Esse trânsito está uma loucura. Quase duas horas de congestionamento!  
- Eu posso imaginar. - enxugou as últimas lágrimas.  
- Estava chorando? O que aconteceu?  
- Não foi nada. A comida está na cozinha. Esquentei há pouco tempo. Quando terminar, passe no quarto da Alice. Prometi à ela que você daria um beijo quando chegasse.  
- Não precisava ter prometido. Eu teria feito mesmo que você não tivese dito nada.  
- Ahn... As suas malas jА estão prontas, como você tinha pedido. Pedi à Lynette que deixasse no seu quarto. Eu... Vou deitar. Boa noite.

Antes de qualquer movimento, Saga manteve-se imóvel, observando a esposa ir para o quarto. Estava tão linda. Linda com sempre. Os largos cachos vermelhos sempre bem arrumados, caindo feito uma cascata pelas costas e pelos ombros, fazendo um contraste com a pele morena e o hobby de cetim branco com a gola arredondada. Estava tão distraído, pensando nos olhos tristes que ela tinha, totalmente sem o brilho que os faziam ser tão lindos como ela, que só lembrou ainda estar de paletó quando acabou de comer. Levantou e foi para a sala. Tirou a peça de linho azul marinho e jogou no mesmo sofá onde sentou em seguida, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.

No quarto, Madelleine chorava copiosamente. Pensava em tudo que já havia acontecido em seu casamento. Olhou a grossa aliança dourada e delicadamente a tirou do dedo. Dentro dela havia uma inscrição. As inicias S e M e entre elas, a frase "Amor Eterno". A grossa argola voltou ao dedo delicado, mas o choro só aumentou.  
Batidas na porta.

- Madelleine, posso entrar?  
- Claro que pode. O quarto também é seu. - respondeu secando as lágrimas e sentando-se na cama.  
- Não, ele é seu. Nós decidimos isso. O meu é o quarto de hóspedes.  
- Tanto faz.  
- Por acaso você estava chorando pelo mesmo motivo que estava quando cheguei?  
- Não é nada Saga,  
- Se bem a conheço você não sabe mentir. E eu nunca vi alguém chorar por nada. - sentou-se na beira da cama, perpendicularmente à ela, afrouxando o nó da gravata.

Os dois ficaram ali, sem trocar um olhar ou uma palara. Até que Saga resolveu quebrar a quietude.

- Por que estava chorando?  
- Por que? - a resposta demorou a chegar, mas quando chegou, ele sabia exatamente o que ela queria saber.  
- Nosso casamento já estava desgastado. Você sabe. A gente mais brigava do que se entendia. Não dava mais para continuar daquele jeito Madelleine. Deu certo por um tempo, mas agora não dá mais. Você sabe que nos divorciar é a melhor coisa que fazemos, senão vamos brigar até... - suspirou cansado. - Não dА mais certo Madelleine.  
- Se não dá mais certo, então por que eu ainda te amo? - levou as mãos ao rosto.

O silêncio se instaurou sobre os dois novamente. Dessa vez, ela teve a iniciativa de quebrá-lo.

- Sabe aquela carta que Alice escreveu pro Natal no inicio do mês passado?  
- Ela me deu para colocar nos correios. Eu a guardei no escritório.  
- Sabe o que ela pediu ao Papai Noel?  
- Eu não li a carta.  
- Ela pediu que parássemos de brigar e ficássemos juntos para sempre. Para sempre Saga. Isso significa amor eterno. Como em nossas alianças!  
- O amor pode ser eterno Madelleine, mas os relacionamentos não seguem essa regra sempre.  
- Ao menos ela vai conseguir realizar a metade do pedido, já que a gente não vai mais brigar mesmo. - outra vez ela não conseguiu segurar o choro.  
- Eu não queria que você se machucasse com tudo isso.  
- Eu não estou...  
- Ah por favor Madelleine, não banque a forte! Você acha que eu também não estou machucado com toda essa história? Meu Deus.  
- Quando foi que nosso casamento começou a desmoronar?  
- Eu acho que isso já não importa mais. Não chore mais Madelleine, por favor.  
- Impossível. Se você não se importar, eu... quero dormir. Estou cansada, não tenho cabeça para mais nada. E tenho certeza de que se continuarmos essa conversa, vamos acabar brigando. Eu não quero isso essa noite.  
- Nem eu. Durma bem.  
- Boa noite.

Assim que fechou a porta ele ouviu os soluços recomeçarem. Saiu dali e foi ao escritório. Abriu a primeira gaveta da mesa, remexeu algumas coisas e logo achou o envelope da carta de Alice. Ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira e começou a leitura da cartinha.

"Querido Papai Noel,

Sou eu de novo, Alice. Como o senhor está? Tenho certeza de que já está cheio de trabalho para fazer, mas meu pai falou que o senhor sempre arranja tempo para ler as cartinhas.  
Antes de fazer o pedido desse ano, queria agradecer os presentes do ano passado. O senhor acertou em todos. Até nos que eu não escrevi na carta.  
Esse ano, eu fiz tudo certo, como o papai e a mamãe mandaram, eu não fiz nenhuma mal criação e passei no colégio, então, acho que mereço presente.  
Não quero nenhum brinquedo. Meu pedido esse ano é pro meu pai e pra minha mãe. Eu já vi na TV vários pais e mães que brigam e acabam separados no final. O papai e a mamãe brigam muito, igual a ele e eu tenho muito medo que eles se separem.  
Queria pedir pro senhor Papai Noel, que meus pais parassem de brigar e ficassem juntos para sempre. Queria pedir também que o papai e a mamãe trabalhassem menos. Eles passam o tempo todo longe e quase não tê mais tempo pra mim. E a gente quase nunca passa algum tempo junto, só nós 3. E é tão legal quando a gente fica junto. As vezes eles não têm tempo nem pra eles.  
Espero que esse ano o senhor realize meus pedidos Papai Noel. E obrigada outra vez pelos presente do ano passado.

Alice."

Saga leu tudo aquilo e não acreditou. Foi a sua vez de não conter as lágrimas. Se fez a mesma pergunta que Madelleine fez no quarto. Quando foi que seu casamento começou a desmoronar? Ainda amava sua esposa. Amava demais. Mas então por que tudo estava ruindo daquele jeito? Olhou para um dos vários porta-retratos em cima da mesa e tomou em suas mãos um em especial. O que continha a foto de seu casamento. Ele e Madelleine eram tão jovens naquele tempo. Ele tinha 21 e ela 18. Hoje, eles contavam com 28 e 25. Apenas 7 anos de união e já estava se separando. Havia algo errado. Mas o que? Talvez a resposta estivesse na carta de Alice. E estava.  
Foi até o bar que tinha no escritório e se serviu de uma dose de whisky. Tomou uma, duas, três, na quarta, descontrolou-se e deu um soco em sua mesa. O choro pesou mais em sua garganta e inconscientemente a força em sua mão aumentou, quebrando o copo e fazendo com que ele gritasse de dor.

- AH! DROGA!

No quarto, Madelleine assustou-se com o grito e levantou-se indo atrás do esposo. Encontrou-o no banheiro da suíte de hóspedes. Pelo corredor, um caminho de gotas vermelhas.

- Saga o que foi?  
- Não foi nada.  
- E desde quando "nada" sangra? Deixa eu ver isso.  
- O copo quebrou na minha mЦo.  
- Desde quando você toma whisky de madrugada?  
- Eu senti vontade. Precisava espairecer.  
- Estava chorando? Espero que não tenha sido por conta do corte.  
- Eu li a carta.  
- Ah si... A... A carta. - baixou os olhos, triste. Outra vez, ele sentiu falta do brilho que havia neles.  
- Além de pedir que não brigássemos mais, ela pediu que tivessemos mais tempo para ela e ... pra gente.  
- Tempo para gente... Acho que agora é meio tarde pra isso. Mas tempo pra ela, eu tenho todo o do mundo. Quanto a você eu já não sei. Pronto. Evite molhar a mão. Amanhã eu troco a faixa.  
- Não precisava ter se importado.  
- Eu ainda sou sua esposa e ainda me importo. Agora eu vou voltar a dormir. Tenha mais cuidado, está bem? - passou a mão pelo rosto do esposo e ele pousou a sua sobre a dela, olhando a nos olhos.  
- Desculpe tê-la incomodado. Mas eu...  
- Tudo bem Saga.

**X--X--X--X **

24 de dezembro, manhã.

- Lynette, você sabe se o Saga saiu? Não vejo as chaves do carro no console.  
- Saiu sim senhora, e bem cedinho.

- Eu não acredito! Não acredito que o Saga foi trabalhar na véspera de Natal!  
- Ele não foi trabalhar não senhora. Ele saiu de jeans e camiseta.  
- Mas aonde ele foi?  
- Eu não sei senhora. Ele saiu mas não disse nada.  
- Tudo bem. As coisas jА estão prontas, Lynette?  
- Sim senhora. As frutas já estão todas na mesa, as tortas na geladeira, a champanhe já está no balde esperando o gelo e falta somete o peru terminar de assar.  
- Você pode ir então. É Natal e eu tenho certeza que você tem muita coisa pra arrumar na sua casa.  
- Mas senhora, ainda falta...  
- Não se preocupe. Eu faço o que faltar. Já pegou sua cesta?

- Já sim.  
- Então pode ir. E espero que goste do presente que lhe dei.  
- Tenho certeza que sim. Eu gostaria de agradecer tudo o que fez por mim esse ano senhora e lhe desejar todas as coisas boas do mundo.  
- Obrigada Lynette. Eu tenho certeza de que vou precisar dessas coisas boas.

Já eraquase noite e nada de Saga chegar. Mas pelo menos as coisas já estavam prontas. Sentou-se no sofá e não pôde evitar o rumo que seus pensamentos tomaram. Estava triste. Talvez a palavra triste fosse melhor substituida por arrasada. Já não conseguia pensar em nada, sentia seus olhos secos, apesar de ainda querer chorar. Estava cansada. Cansada de tudo. A única coisa que fazia que com que ela esquecesse tudo era passar qualquer tempo que fosse na companhia da filha. Aliás só aguentava tudo aquilo por ela. Pela primeira vez, sentia-se fraca e impotente.  
Por volta das 7:30 Saga voltou para casa e encontrou a esposa distraida na sala.

- Madelleine?  
- Hum? - respondeu saindo de seus devaneios.  
- Não devia estar se arrumando?  
- Ah sim. Claro. Eu... É que eu estava esperando por você. Não o vi sair e nem sabia pra onde tinha ido. Pensei até que tivesse ido trabalhar.  
- Eu fui resolver algumas coisas, mas nada a ver com o trabalho.  
- Foi procurar um advogado? - perguntou curiosa e sem jeito

- Não, não. Decidimos que só faríamos isso depois das Festas.  
- É... E o corte? Ainda dói?  
- Um pouco.

- Eu nem tive tempo de trocá-lo para você ontem. Tinha tanta coisa pra fazer em casa.  
- Não se preocupe. Eu troquei.  
- Mas você trocou direito? Porque você não leva muito jeito pra essas coisas.  
- Troquei sim. Eu vi como você fez. - estendeu a mão para que ela pudesse analisar a faixa.  
- É. Está direito, sim.

A distância entre eles, diminuiu um instante, e inconscientemente. Notaram apenas quando ela levantou a cabeça e encontrou o rosto de Saga bem próximo do seu. Ficaram se entreolhando por algum tempo, até que Saga acordou ambos daquela cena.

- Não vai se arrumar?  
- Ah, claro. Eu vou ver como Alice está e vou tomar um banho. Prometo não demorar.  
- Tudo bem, eu vou tomar um banho também, mas não precisa prometer não demorar.  
- Eu insisto em prometer. Essa noite vai... vai ser dificil. Licença...

Pouco tempo depois, estavam todos reunidos na mesa, para a ceia. Alice estava vestindo um vestido branco, com babados e fitas em vários tons de rosa. Nos pézinhos, um sapato branco e meinhas brancas com um lacinho rosa. Os cabelinhos soltos, adornados com uma tiara com um laço rosa. Madelleine usava um bonito vestido longo e decotado, amarrado no pescoço de seda vermelha, sandálias douradas, braceletes e brincos, e os cabelos estavam lisos e presos num rabo de cavalo alto. Saga trajava um terno cinza chumbo, uma camisa branca e uma gravata vermelha. Apesar do clima tenso entre os dois, tudo ocorreu normal. Sorrisos, risadas, lembranças boas... Por volta das 10 horas os dois levaram Alice para o quarto para pô-la na cama. Não demorou muito para a menina dormir. Estava cansada. Passara a noite toda brincando com os pais e louca de vontade de abrir os presentes, mas isso só seria feito na manhã do dia 25.  
Assim que sairam do quarto da pequena, os dois voltaram para a sala. Saga tirou o paletó e sentou-se no sofá com o olhar perdido. Sabia muito bem que clima viria agora. Madelleine foi até a mesa e serviu-se de uma taça de champanhe. Aproximou-se da janela e ficou a observar o movimento das luzes lá embaixo.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou

- Estou.  
- Tem certeza?  
- Absoluta.  
- Sua voz está embargada.  
- É a champanhe.  
- Não, não é não. Você estА chorando.  
- E você não queria que eu estivesse?  
- Sinceramente? Não.  
- Você sabe que é impossível. Ainda mais com... - pausou a voz

- Com o que?  
- Eu... Eu estava pensando... Em como vou dizer pra minha filha que ela só conseguiu metade do pedido. "Filha, Papai Noel realizou seu pedido. Mas só a metade. Papai e mamãe não vão mais brigar. Mas, não vão ficar juntos pra sempre porque eles vão se separar." - deixou as lágrimas correrem totalmente soltas. - Meus Deus, ela não merece isso! Ela é só uma criança. Eu não acredito que vou ter que fazer isso!  
- Eu também não gostaria que fosse assim Madelleine.  
- O que ela vai pensar de mim? De nós? Meu Deus, Saga! Nós prometemos pra ela!

Saga nada falou. Apenas abaixou a cabeça. Madelleine virou o conteúdo do copo e enxugou as lágrimas, quebrando em seguida o clima ruim que havia se formado.

- Comprei um presente pra você. - falou chamando atenção do esposo

- Não precisava ter se importado.  
- Eu fiz questão. Já que... esse é nosso último Natal em familia... Aqui, toma.  
- Obrigado. É muito bonito. - elogiou o relógio rolex de pulso dourado e prateado, acompanhado de uma caneta Mont blanc com o nome dele gravado.  
- Não precisa agradecer. Eu sei o quanto você gosta disso.  
- Eu... Também comprei um presente pra você. Um não, dois. Um deles eu já tinha comprado e o outro, comprei essa manhã depois de... Deixa pra lá... Aqui, o primeiro.

Era uma caixa fina e longa que quando aberta, deixou à mostra um lindo colar de pérolas.

- É lindo. Como o primeiro presente que você me deu.  
- Eu quis que essa noite fosse especial, tal qual o presente. Quis que terminasse como começou, com boas lembranças. Aqui, deixa eu te ajudar a colocar.  
- Obrigada por lembrar.  
- Não agradeça. Aqui tem o outro. - mostrou uma outra caixa, bem menor.  
- Um anel.  
- Não é só um anel.  
- Tem razão... Não é só um anel... É uma marquise cravejada de rubis e brilhantes... Que com certeza custou muito!  
- E daí? Pouco me importa o dinheiro.Eu quis comprá-la pra você por um motivo especial.  
- Qual?  
- Casa comigo.  
- O que?! Você só pode estar brincando comigo! Saga, nós já somos casados! E estamos prestes a nos separar! Que diabos de brincadeira sem graça é essa?  
- Não é brincadeira.  
- Como não? Nos estamos nos separando Saga!  
- Depois que eu li a carta de Alice eu vi muitas coisas. Ontem eu passei o dia todo pensando nisso. Pensando em nós, pensando em você. Madelleine, nós se quer tentamos resolver isso. Já partimos logo para o divórcio.

- É isso o que os casais fazem quando não dА mais certo.  
- Quando li a carta da nossa filha eu enxerguei muita coisa. Nós não tínhamos tempo pra nós mesmos, por isso brigávamos tanto. Você acordou disso primeiro que eu. E eu, fui muito estúpido em ter deixado minha família em sgundo plano. A maior parcela de culpa nisso tudo é minha, mas ambos fomos negligentes. Nunca paramos pra conversar, sempre partimos logo para as ofensas. Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu acho que ainda dá certo. Meu Deus Maddie, eu te amo demais! Eu quero acabar com isso tudo. Mas não depende só de mim. Se vc quiser continuar, tudo bem, eu vou entender, mas eu vou tentar. Casa comigo?  
- Eu... Eu... Eu caso! Quantas vezes você quiser! E quantas vezes forem preciso!

Abraçaram-se. E foi um abraço saudoso. Já havia algum tempo que não tinham um contato como aquele. Ambos sentiram seus corações se aquecerem e a emoção tomar conta de si. Entreolharam-se e sorriram.  
Lentamente seus lábios se tocaram, selando-se num beijo apaixonado e quente. Ela interrompeu o beijo com um leve riso.

- Por que está rindo?  
- Papai Noel Existe... - ela respondeu ainda rindo

Ele riu também entendendo o motivo do riso e a abraçou novamente. Com certeza aquele foi o melhor presente para eles e para Alice no dia seguinte.

Fim...

* * *

Ó eu de novo aquiii.. uHAUIHAUA

Tá, é só pra desejar um Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo mais uma vez... \o/


End file.
